The investigations of prior years, and those planned, involve the study of hypnotic phenomena in normal (laboratory) subjects, as related to a developmental-interactive interpretation of hypnosis. Studies of hypnotic susceptibility will include an examination of hypnotic profiles to determine the nature and correlates of individual departures from that person's general level of responsiveness. The construction and standardization of scales for clinical use with adults and children is also planned. The possibility that hypnotic susceptibility can be increased by relaxation learned through EMG-feedback is to be explored. A neodissociation theory has evolved based largely on the discovery of the prevalence of covert pain among those whose overt pain has been reduced by hypnotic suggestion. The studies are being extended to demonstrate comparable phenomena in suggested deafness. Further studies are planned on dissociation in relation to simultaneous tasks, and in relation to the recovery of unperceived visual information concealed by backward masking. Studies of the clinical reduction of pain, especially of headache, continue.